A la medida
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Ella sabe muy bien lo que quiere, pero él está en camino a descubrir lo que falta en su vida. Ajustes realizados por razones obvias. RusiaMéxico y PrusiaFMéxico, con mención de otras parejas. Capítulo tres. Peleas y una llamada dolorosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia, canciones, marcas mencionadas, eventos o personajes históricos, etc., NO me pertenecen, ni gano dinero haciendo esto, ni apoyo a las campañas de lavado cerebral con la creación de este fanfic. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o afines es mera coincidencia.**

**Advierto**: _Hay dos personajes OC que representan a México, son_ **José María Itzae Infante García** o **Chema _-_**_personaje de mi hermana_ **RutLance-CrystalFairy** _que tomé prestado bajo su consentimiento y supervisión- que ha aparecido en el fic_ **"Sabor a mí"**_, y_ **María José Infante García**, _mi OC que ha aparecido en_ **"Mis deseos para ti"**_; no son Norte y Sur, tampoco Liberal y Conservador, y menos Mesoamérica y Aridoamérica -aunque de esto último ganas no me faltaron, pero no vendría al caso dada la trama de este fic-. Son gemelos, y para no hacer bulto, se turnan para atender el trabajo en casa -y fuera de ella-. Disculpa anticipada si los personajes actúan OoC -que insisto que parece emoticón incompleto- o si algunas cosas no quedan claras en un principio, pero se irán aclarando los embrollos conforme avance la historia. Aún debo un nyotalia y otros fanfics, pero vendrán en su momento, prometido._

_Ahora, espero que disfruten este delirio de las 2:26 de la madrugada xD_

* * *

_**Justo a la medida.**_

Reunión de la ONU en el Palacio de las Naciones, Ginebra, Suiza.

María José salió de la sala de juntas hecha un bólido, totalmente molesta por las tonterías de las otras naciones -entiéndase Francia, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra-. Ya debía estar acostumbrada a escuchar sus tonterías -debido a la notoria falta de otro tema de conversación por parte de ellos-, pero en esta ocasión se habían excedido.

-¡Maldita sea con el trío de **gatos güeros**! -Gritó mientras desquitaba su ira contra una pared que no tenía la culpa de estar en su camino, provocando un notorio estremecimiento en la estructura del edificio, y de paso a las personas que caminaran libres por ahí; cuando se cansó de dar golpes y maldecir, se acercó a la ventana más cercana y se dispuso a contemplar la vista que ofrecía ese rincón para calmar su alborotado espíritu y ahorrarle la molestia de asesinar a las naciones antes mencionadas.- Estúpidos botarates sin oficio ni beneficio.

El aroma de una loción de madera llamó su atención, y le conocía muy bien, ya que ella había regalado ese perfume a uno de los germanos; sonriendo ligeramente, se volvió hacia la dirección de donde provenía el aroma, encontrándose con que él estaba justo detrás de ella, y sus narices se rozaron por la cercanía, provocándole un intenso sonrojo cuando el europeo puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

**1 mes después...**

En un agradable y colonial barrio de Guanajuato, reinaba la paz de una cálida tarde, o eso era lo que parecía, ya que la calma del lugar se vio interrumpida por una nación que se dirigía a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, como si de ello dependiera su vida, hacia la casa de aquel que alguna vez fuera su "protegido".

-¡José María Itzae Infante García! -Gritó Antonio mientras saltaba cual medallista olímpico la barda que separaba a la casa de Chema de los otros hogares que ahí se erigieran.- ¿Donde estás?

-Debajo de tus zapatos. -Se escuchó la voz del mexicano.- Pesas, y eso que estás flaquito. -José María respondió desde el suelo, ya que segundos antes del brinco de España, se hallara trabajando en el jardín.- ¿Qué te pasa, Toño?

El español, después de quitarse de encima del mexicano, y ayudarle a ponerse de pie, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba como una magdalena.

-Antonio, me estás asustando. -José María movía los ojos buscando algo con qué librarse.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es María José. -Dijo tan pronto dejó de llorar.- Está enferma.

-¿Qué? -Chema no podía creerlo. Hacía un par de horas que su hermana salió de la casa a resolver un asuntillo con el jefe, dado que se repartían el trabajo, y no se le notaba diferente.- A ver Toño, empieza desde el principio. ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

Antes de que el español le respondiera, Iván salió de la casa sosteniendo una cuchara en las manos.

-¡Ah! Digo, hola Rusia. -Dijo impresionado el español, ya que no esperaba verlo salir de la cocina... Aunque no debía extrañarle de Chema, quien cuando invitaba a alguien a su casa los dejaba estar como si fuera la propia.- No pensé que fueras a estar aquí. Solo vine a saludar a José María. -Le dijo mientras seguía ejerciendo presión sobre el mexicano, estrechándolo con más fuerza.- No quiero interrumpir nada.

-¿Interrumpir qué? -Preguntó el mexicano mientras se daba a la idea de que la única manera que Antonio le soltara era que él mismo despegara sus brazos de su cuerpo.- Toño... Me ahogo.

-Deberías soltarlo, ¿da? -Señaló Iván mientras observaba cómo el rostro de la nación latina pasaba de un color rojo a un tono oscuro por la falta de oxígeno.- Y no interrumpes nada.

El moreno ojiverde soltó a su ex colonia, y que éste recuperada el aire, se metieron a la casa, pasando hacia un sencillo pero acogedor cuarto comedor al estilo colonial; Antonio tomó asiento mientras José María ponía los platos y acomodaba un cesto con bolillos al centro de la mesa, e Iván acomodaba el recipiente con la sopa de lado del cesto, y empezaba a servirles.

-¿Qué hacías afuera? -Preguntó el europeo para relajar un poco el ambiente y tener la atención del mexicano.- Tu jardín está muy bien.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que Juanito me regaló unas flores y las estaba pasando de las macetas al jardín, y como hacía hambre, se puso a cocinar, él insistió.

-México siempre cocina y trae regalos cuando visita mi casa, esta vez, yo quise hacer lo mismo, da. -Aseguró el rubio, y su sonrisa súbitamente cambió a un gesto confuso.- Alcancé a escuchar que alguien estaba enfermo, ¿se encuentra muy grave?

Tanto México como Rusia observaron al español, quien tenía medio bolillo en la boca y la otra mitad la sopeara dentro del plato inconscientemente, como si se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos.

-... ¡Mmo! -Se pasó el pan y tras toser por casi ahogarse solo, habló.- Chema, algo anda mal con María José.

-Si, eso dijiste hace un rato, varias veces, pero yo no la veo precisamente enferma. Ok, no estamos en nuestra mejor racha económica, pero tampoco estamos tan mal.- Chema probó la comida y dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¡Vaya Juanito! ¡Esta sopa está para chuparse los dedos!

Braginski sonrió como un solecito y Antonio desvió la mirada, sintiendo que hacía un mal tercio.

-Verás... -El español retomó la conversación.- Desde la última reunión de la ONU a la que ella asistió empezó a comportarse... Rara. -El ruso dejó la cuchara un momento.- Bueno, a Francis, Arthur y Alfred se les pasó la mano al molestarla, más al hacer evidente que tú eras técnicamente más femenino que ella al tener una relación con...

-¡¿QUÉ?! -José María golpeó la mesa con ambas manos bastante perturbado, poniéndose de pie en el acto.- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Femenino? ¿Relación? ¿¡De qué ***MIAU*** estás hablando!? -Al instante, Chema se volteó, juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos.- Perdón, perdón...

-Da, fueron bastante malos con ella, lo recuerdo. -Comentó Rusia al ver que México volvía a buscar apoyo en la silla.- Se salió de la sala de juntas muy enojada, pero regresó a los pocos minutos bastante tranquila y sonriente; seguramente **sacrificó** a alguien y **ofrendó** su corazón a sus antiguos Dioses para calmar su ira.

La nación azteca, cubrió su rostro entre sus manos tras oír eso, temblando notoriamente y rezaba a todos los santos que conocía para que, lo que sea que haya hecho su hermana para calmarse, no haya cobrado vidas inocentes.

-¿Dije algo malo? -Preguntó España sintiendo que algo no cuadraba en el momento, aunque no lograba saber qué.

El mexicano finalmente logró calmarse lo suficiente, al menos, dejó de temblar.

-Yo no tengo una "relación", al menos, no una sentimental; fuera de lo económico y lo diplomático, yo a todos los trato igual o tanto como me sea posible.- El mexicano se enderezó para así disipar los malentendidos.- Tampoco soy precisamente femenino.

-Pero... Tu casa es muy linda, cuidas mucho los detalles, usas delantales bordados a mano que tu mismo haces, tienes un jardín precioso, se te ha visto más en la cocina que en el campo de batalla, evitas tanto como te sea posible los enfrentamientos para intentar resolverlos de manera diplomática, tienes un buen gusto para vestirte y elegir ropa en comparación con tu hermana, muy raras veces maldices y eres más afín a las cuestiones artísticas que a las laborales. En cambio María José no... No se arregla para verse como una señorita, se porta como si fuera otro muchacho, solamente cocina comida mexicana o una que otra receta extranjera picante o llena de especias, se le ha visto más trabajando en el campo o en construcción como si fuera un peón que en cultivarse en cuestiones de arte o diplomacia, y ha estado más tiempo en el campo de batalla que en reuniones formales con sus jefes o fiestas de gala organizadas por Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania o los demás; sin contar que agrede a todo aquel que invade su espacio personal, es un tanto... Ruda al hablar, y aquel que se enamore de ella tiene que ser un valiente cuidado por la protección de **San Miguel Arcángel**. Además, todo el mundo sabe de lo tuyo con Rusia, José María Itzae.

Lo último le congeló el alma a Chema. Está bien, él sabía mejor que nadie que su hermana María José no era precisamente hablando el modelo de feminidad por excelencia que se espera de las mujeres latinoamericanas, él mismo lidió por años con ello, más eso no justificaba que a él se le ligara sentimentalmente con el ruso.

-¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso ellos creen que...?

En esos momentos, Misifus, la gatita de Chema, sus 5 crías de dos meses, y Catarino, el gato negro y peludo de su hermana, se metieron corriendo al comedor, deteniéndose justo en el rincón que los mexicanos les destinaran para alimentarlos. Una voz se acercaba, interpretando un pedazo de **_Besos y Copas_**, la cual reconocieron como María José.

-¡Carnal, ya llegué! -Se anunció al entrar a la casa y los siete gatitos maullaron al unísono.

-¡Gatitos! -Exclamó feliz Antonio al verlos y tomó uno para cargarlo.- ¡Qué lindos son!

_**Continuará...**_

**_¡Regalo Extra!_**

_**De por qué México tiene 7 gatos.**_

Una mañana, Chema salió de su casa con el platito de comida de su gatita Misifus, quien no diera señales de estar en sus rincones acostumbrados dentro de la casa.

-¡Misifus! ¡Minina! ¿En donde estás, gatita bonita?

Se disponía a regresar al interior de su casa, cuando el gruñido y siseos de otro gato llamaron su atención. Dejó el plato y se dispuso a averiguar de qué se trataba, encontrándose con una gata blanca con una mancha gris en la cabeza, que tenía un listón rosa en el cuello, y mantenía acorralada a Misifus, cuyo único refugio era la corta altura de una caja de cartón.

-¡Gatita mala! -Chema acudió al rescate de su mascota con un vaso de agua, con el cual salpicó a la gata intrusa, quien no se fue sin antes intentar arañar a José María.- ¿Estás bien, Misifus? -Dejó en paz el vaso y cargó a su gatita, que respiraba agitadamente, y la acarició para tranquilizarla, asegurándose de que no tuviera heridas o le faltaran mechones de pelo.- Ya pasó.

En eso, sintió en sus piernas algo que se le restregaba, y bajando la mirada, notó que de la caja de cartón salía un gato café bastante peludo y crecidito, quien ronroneaba contento.

-¡Pero miren nada más! -Dejó a Misifus sobre la caja y cargó al gato.- ¿Y tú de donde saliste? -Para toda respuesta, el gato le lamió el mentón y frotó su cabecita con la de Chema.- ¡Que lindo!

Optó por alimentar a los dos felinos, ya que se percató de lo bien que se llevaban, y mientras les servía un poco de leche, sonó el teléfono.

-Voy a contestar. -Les avisó.- Cuidadito con hacer cosas indebidas.

-_Privet, México._ -Saludó Rusia desde el otro lado de la línea.- _Disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero... ¿Has visto a un gato café?_

-Creo que si. -Le respondió mientras veía fijamente al gato que estaba en su casa.- También está rondando una gatita algo huraña con un listón rosa. ¿Son tuyos?

-_No exactamente, da._ -Contestó Rusia mientras susurraba un "**_kolkolkol_**".- _¿No te molesto si te pido un par de transportadores?_

-No es molestia, Juanito. Nos estamos viendo.- México colgó y se asomó a la ventana, notando que la gatita huraña estuviera ahí afuera, como un soldado haciendo guardia.- Ah, que pastelito tan cargado.

Iván llegó a la casa del mexicano por la madrugada; supo que estaba cerca por que Catarino, el gato negro de ojos amarillos que pertenecía a María José, le hizo compañía.

-Buenos días. -Le dijo al gato después de tocar la puerta.- Eres un gato que vive de noche, ¿da?

El ruso se agachó para acariciar al felino, quien no alcanzó a ronronear ya que Chema abrió la puerta; Katito se metió como bala a su hogar y buscó un rincón alto para descansar.

-¡Buenos días, Juanito! -A pesar del saludo tan radiante, Rusia no logró evitar lucir desconcertado. Chema tenía el cabello alborotado, bastantes arañazos en los brazos y torso, y su ropa estaba llena de pelos de gato.- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Los gruñidos que se escucharon en el interior llamaron la atención de las naciones, quienes entraron para ver cómo la gatita de Natasha se removía de una forma tan frenética dentro del transportador, mismo que parecía estar saltando.

-Tuve que usar una escoba, por que no se dejaba. -El mexicano se inclinó frente al otro transportador, donde estuviera el gato de su amigo.- Nos vemos gatito. -Le acarició juguetonamente la nariz con su dedo y el gatito ronroneó.- Te portas bien.

Horas después, una vez que le pidiera a Lituania llevarle la gatita a su hermana, Iván destrabó la puerta del transportador para que saliera su mascota.

-Da, ya puedes salir. -El gato se estiró una vez que estuvo libre, pero tras él salió la gatita de Chema.- ¿Ah?

Una llamada se escuchó a los pocos minutos, y el rubio contestó.

-_Ahora soy yo el que te molesta_. -Dijo el mexicano muy apenado.- _¿Has visto a Misifus?_

-Si, está aquí. Creo que quiso ser una con mi mascota. -Dijo Rusia sin malas intenciones.

Chema no tardó en tomar un vuelo e ir directo a la casa del ruso, amonestando a su gatita en todo el camino de regreso a su casa por huir de esa manera.

Sin embargo, la cosa no terminó ahí. A unos cuantos meses, María José le habló a Iván.

-Ya les puse nombre. -Le decía por teléfono mientras acariciaba a las 5 crías que tenía en una canasta acojinada.- Se llaman Canelo, Combinado, La Negrita y los que se parecen a tu gato son Santos y El León.

-¿Por qué Misifus? -Chema le preguntaba sumamente decepcionado a su gatita.- ¿Por qué?

-Uy, si así tratas a la gata, que no es nada tuyo. -Le dijo una vez que terminara la llamada con Rusia.- ¿Qué no irás a decirme a mí?

-¡No te atrevas, María José!

**FIN** del regalito.

_En el próximo capítulo:_

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de Antonio y su "adorable tomatito".

-Roderich no quiere saber nada de Gilbert desde la vez que intentó venderle sus regiones vitales a Rusia.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que México no siga molesto conmigo, da?

_Pondría más cosas, pero los capítulos son cortos. ¡Ahí nos estamos viendo!_

¡ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE! el ***MIAU*** que vieron es una censura.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí estamos de vuelta con otro capítulo de **"A la medida"**, y hablando de vueltas, les aviso que habrá un poco de **Spamano**, **Sufin **y algo de **Gerita**, en los próximos capítulos, claro, y ya veremos qué más pasa por aquí xD; he aquí mis comentarios para los valiosos reviews recibidos:

**Nebyura**.- Gracias por tu review, y puede que parezca que Iván es demasiado grande para Chema, pero en cuestiones del amor, ¿el tamaño realmente importa? (que feo se escuchó eso xDDDDDDDDDD) De María José y Prusia, ya verás lo que se traen esos dos xD Antonio solo muestra preocupación por sus "pequeños" XD y respecto a **Sabor a mí**, está en proceso.

**Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl**.- Antes que nada, gracias por tu review. Lo de Chema es algo que todos hemos visto o vivido, ya que se trata de situaciones cotidianas que capturan nuestra atención. Lo del apellido de **José María Itzae**, no te negaré que es por **Pedro Infante** y la película "**Los tres García**", más hago la aclaración siguiente: por derecho de creación, nombre y apellido del personaje son idea de **RutLance-CrystalFairy**, de ser por mi, le hubiera puesto **Solís** en vez de García -por **Javier Solís**, ¿a poco no se oye genial **María José Infante Solís**?-. XD Pronto verás el "futuro" de éstos dos, y el RusMex, kesesese, ¿a quién no le gusta?

Si continúo con los comentarios a los reviews, los dejaré sin sorpresa, así que solo espero que disfruten lo que traigo para ustedes en esta ocasión. Pastel virtual de queso con chocolate al finalizar el capítulo.

**Hetalia, canciones, marcas mencionadas, eventos o personajes históricos, etc., NO me pertenecen, ni gano dinero haciendo esto, ni apoyo a las campañas de lavado cerebral con la creación de este fanfic. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o afines es mera coincidencia.**

También les avisamos que nuestra PC está en su peor momento, por lo cual tardaremos un poco más en actualizar, pero seguimos en la marcha.

* * *

**Justo a la medida.**

**En una provincia española**...

-¡Deja de soñar y ponte a trabajar, bastardo! ¡No soy tu maldito esclavo!

-Tranquilo Lovino, Gilbert va a pensar mal de tí.

-¡No me importa lo que piense el estúpido hermano del tipo musculoso!

Mientras España y Romano tenían su discusión marit... Rutinaria, ella se asomó por tercera y última vez, procurando no ser descubierta por Antonio o Lovino, y se acercó al germano. No le preocupaba la creciente ola de chismes y estupideces, ya que ella estaba muy lejos de ser el centro de atención, y cosas como las que ella estaba haciendo era mejor mantenerlas en el más absoluto de los secretos, ya que no todos podrían lidiar con la verdad. Al menos, esa frase, sacada de una de las pocas películas con sentido producidas por Alfred, resumía una gran verdad, pero no se lo haría saber al gringo, de otra manera, el americano se le pegaría a ella todo el tiempo, como un molesto virus se aferra a contagiar a un cuerpo sano. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, y recordó su misión. Si era descubierta, se volvería la comidilla del resto de las naciones, y eso no estaba contemplado dentro de sus planes y metas a futuro.

Volvió a fijar la vista en su presa, quien desde hacía rato había dejado de burlarse del infortunio de su amigo para ponerse a leer un periódico de la localidad. Verlo con ese semblante serio y concentrado le provocaba un intenso y cálido cosquilleo que la recorría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus dedos, dicha sensación pintaba sus mejillas de un ligero tono carmesí y su corazón saltaba de júbilo al saberse privilegiada de contemplar esa faceta tan única que lo volvían más interesante a sus ojos.

-Kesesese, sé que estás ahí. -Dijo de repente la "presa", sin quitar la vista del periódico.- No ha nacido quién pueda tomar por sorpresa al asombroso yo mientras lee el periódico.

-Por favor, Señor Asombroso, es más probable que Francis admita y promueva la comida hecha por el Arthur que calza y viste, a verte a ti cultivándote con algo que no sean las historietas o los chismes de farándula.

El albino se volvió a verla, sonriendo sumamente complacido y dejando el periódico de lado para darle toda su atención.

-Te ves asombrosa.- Le dijo a modo de cumplido y ella giró los ojos.- Deberías soltarte el cabello más seguido.

-Lo tomaré como un piropo, pero no te acostumbres a verme así. -Se acomodó un rizo que le molestaba.- Me sorprende la habilidad de los europeos para relajarse.

-Lástima que puedas decir lo mismo de Antonio y su "_adorable tomatito_".- Señaló a el español, quién trataba inútilmente de controlar a Romano, quien casi le saltaba encima al ibérico.- Kesesese.

-Vámonos de aquí.- Le susurró al oído con un tono nada inocente.- Aún "me la debes."

**Dos días después, en Moscú**...

-¿De verdad? No se atrevan a mentirme. ¿Es verdad?

En la casa que alguna vez acogió a la ex Unión Soviética, una charla que aparentaba ser amena se volvió un psicótico interrogatorio. De eso se encargó Bielorrusia quién, en una de sus incursiones para convencer a su hermano de casarse con ella, terminó con ella escuchando de la boca de Estonia que en la última junta de la Unión Europea salió a flote el tema de la relación de **México con Rusia**. La hermana del ruso sacó su inseparable cuchillo e hizo retroceder a los bálticos hasta dejarlos entre el arma y la pared.

Letonia no estaba asustado. Se aterrorizó. Esa mañana estaba muy tranquilo en su casa, jugando con Sealand -una vez que terminó su trabajo, por supuesto- y en menos de una hora se hallaba en la casa del terrible ruso, quién de seguro al verlo lo caería encima después de terminar con el asunto por el cual les llamó. Y para colmo, ahí estaba la hermana con el cuchillo en mano y la sed de sangre a flor de piel, dispuesta a destazarlos por un asunto que no le concernía a él en lo más mínimo.

-Es lo que dicen los demás.- Respondió Lituania muy contento de que la bielorrusa le dirigiera la palabra.- María José se porta rara desde hace tiempo y los demás juran que el Señor Rusia tiene una relación con México, y él no lo niega.

Natasha apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron de color blanco. Dio medio vuelta y mientras guardaba el cuchillo, les dio una advertencia a los bálticos.

-Cuando me deshaga de esa ***MEOW***, me encargaré de ustedes, **_de uno por uno_**. -Les dijo así antes de abandonar la casa, y Letonia se puso a llorar.

-¡Toris! -Raivis sacudió al lituano para hacerlo reaccionar.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Sólo le dije...- Lituania se dio cuenta de los problemas que podrían sucederse a causa de lo que hizo.- ¡Oh, cielos!

-Esto no terminará bien, y no quiero estar cuando eso pase.- Dijo Estonia tratando de huir de ahí.

-¡Espera! ¿A donde vas?- Le preguntó Letonia interceptándolo.

-A la casa de Finlandia y Suecia. Veré si **aún** quieren acogerme.

-¡Yo me voy contigo!- Raivis lo siguió, dejando solo a Lituania.

-¡No me dejen solo!- Pero al ver que no volvieron, Toris empezó a temblar.- ¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir al Señor Rusia?

**1 mes después. En Berlín, Alemania**...

Estaba mal, y no era reciente.

-Bruder.- Ludwig tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, creyendo que seguía dormido, y al no tener respuesta, se aventuró a entrar al cuarto descubriendo dos cosas en el acto. La primera, Gilbert no estaba ahí, y la segunda, dejó algunos libros abiertos sobre su escritorio, la mayoría sobre jardinería y cocina. Alzó una ceja sorprendido, ya que si bien no le era desconocido el hecho de que su hermano cocinara con frecuencia, en los últimos días estaba practicando, en el más absoluto de los secretos, recetas nuevas, innovaciones interesantes a las recetas viejas, y mientras recordaba la última vez que lo sorprendió, se preguntó porqué le costaba tanto trabajo a su hermano admitir qué le gustaba cocinar.

_**-"Esto no tiene que saberlo nadie, no vaya a ser que mi genialidad sea arruinada por los envidiosos o imitadores, aunque nunca podrían cocinar de una forma tan asombrosa como el grandioso Prusia."**_

Salió de la habitación, pensando en esa y otras conductas raras que estuviera demostrando recientemente su hermano, como el súbito interés en la jardinería. No es que fueran fanáticos de la decoración exterior, pero su autonombrado _**"asombroso hermano mayor"**_ se empeñó en el asunto de mejorar el jardín, y eso se traducía como _**"Ita-chan, necesitamos tu genial cooperación para que nuestro asombroso jardín sea el mejor de todo, kesesese"**_ más un _**"Ludwig se pondrá muy feliz"**_, sin olvidar el "_**las chicas lindas adoran a los hombres que saben de flores"**_. Después de que Gilbert le dijo eso, Feliciano se empeñó en transformar la parte trasera de su casa en un _"nido de romances"_ -como le dijo Francis en más de una ocasión-, y debía reconocerlo, ya que jamás imaginó que un pequeño patio lograra verse como un bello paisaje digno de ser retratado.

**FlashBack**

_-Ve, Alemania. -Veneciano le hizo una petición cuando terminó de acomodar las flores, unos días atrás.- Tu jardín quedó tan lindo que dan ganas de grabar una película ahí. Podríamos traer a una chica alemana y..._

_-¡NO! -Respondió con gravedad el germano, y debido a la intensidad de la respuesta, tuvo que cuidar del veneciano hasta que lo curó del susto._

**FlashBack End**

El sonido del golpeteo de madera lo trajo a la realidad, y siguiéndolo, se encontró a su hermano trabajando en una pequeña cerca de madera, aunque no lograba ubicar en qué parte de la casa planeara ubicarla.

-¿Qué haces?

-West, como habrás notado, estoy expresando mi genialidad en una cerca de madera, que hará a nuestro asombroso jardín más que interesante, kesesese.

Lo observó por unos minutos, provocando que el albino dejara todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Sabes? Invité a Ita-chan a cenar, el pobre cree que cocinaré pasta.

-No le hagas eso. -Suplicó el alemán, recordando cómo tuvo que consolar al veneciano por culpa de su hermano que le jugó una broma y le dejó a cargo del cuidado de un lloroso Italia, y por alguna razón no lograba ver cómo se las arreglaba Gilbert para que los regaños le resbalaran.- Yo cocinaré esta noche.

-Imposible, debes ser un buen anfitrión y entretener a Ita-chan hasta que sea la hora de cenar. -Gilbert lo echó del taller.- No hagas esperar a tu **pimpollo**.

Ludwig recibió al italiano, quien hablara de cosas que no pudo seguir el alemán, ya que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, ¿me podrías dar unos momentos?

-Ve, claro Alemania.

Ludwig tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, esperando no importunar demasiado.

-_Buenas noches, ¿quién habla?_ -Se escuchó la voz de Chema desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Espero no haberte despertado. -Se excusó el germano viendo la hora, pero recordó la diferencia de horas que había entre ellos.

-_Dale gracias a Dios que yo te contesté, María José te hubiera gritado y maldecido peor que **camionero endemoniado** en embotellamiento vial cuando la despiertan, ya que considera al sueño como el tiempo sagrado, equivalente a la misa._ -Alemania asintió, recordando una ocasión en la que Prusia, cuando estuviera en el Colegio Militar auxiliando la formación de tropas mexicanas, volvió a casa con un ojo morado, la nariz rota y varios huesos desubicados, tan solo por despertar temprano a María José.- _¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

-Bueno... -El rubio se rascó el mentón.- Gilbert ha estado actuando un tanto extraño, casi como si se fuera volviendo otra persona... No, olvida eso, solo digo que su conducta es... Desconcertante.

-_**Don Rigo** es psicólogo, ¿no?_ -Preguntó Chema después de reflexionar un rato.- _¿Por qué no le pides ayuda?_

-Roderich no quiere saber nada de Gilbert desde la vez que intentó _venderle_ sus _regiones vitales_ a _Rusia_. Austria aún no lo supera. -Su mente no evitó darle vuelta a esos recuerdos, ya que el austriaco estaba realmente indignado, y el sartén de Hungría, que cayó con tanta fuerza sobre la cabeza del prusiano, le provocó al albino una hemorragia que lo obligó a ser sacado en brazos por su hermano, a la vez que detuvo todas las intenciones de compra/venta.- ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer?

-_Encomendarte a los santos_. -Le dijo Chema.- _Es broma_, _tu tranquilo, Luis. Ya conoces a Gil, seguro se le pasará y volverá a ser el mismo de siempre_.

-Bien, gracias por escucharme. -Alemania colgó y regresó su atención al veneciano, quien estuviera saltando de gusto.

-Alemania, Alemania. -Feliciano le jalaba la ropa.- ¿Habrá pasta para la cena?

-Hoy cocina Gilbert, así que mejor no te hagas ilusiones.

El italiano no tuvo tiempo de responderle, ya que el agradable olor a comida, seguido de las risas de Gilbert, les llegó.

-Kesesese, considérense afortunados de que el asombroso y genial Prusia se molestó la molestia de preparar una cena tan grandiosa como yo.

El rubio observó a su hermano, tratando de estudiarlo. Había algo que le parecía más que diferente, y sentía que no dormiría si la situación seguía así.

-Y les aviso de una vez que me iré un fin de semana, a donde mi genialidad sea acogida como se debe. -Dejó en claro la ex-nación antes de partir a la mesa.

**Dos días después, en algún lugar de Siberia**...

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que México no siga molesto conmigo, da?

Después de la súbita visita de Antonio a la casa de José María, en la cual el ibérico tratara de descubrir el por qué de los cambios de conducta de María José, y dicho sea de paso, enterarlo que el resto de las naciones creían que él y Chema tenían una "**relación especial**", las cosas cambiaron entre México y él, al menos, las personales. María José le dio un coscorrón a Antonio, diciéndole, bueno, gritándole que no tenía por qué meterse en asuntos que no le concernían, pero el mexicano... Simplemente dejó de dirigirle la palabra desde ese entonces.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, da? -Se preguntó muy triste.

**Continuará...**

_**¡Regalo Extra!**_

_**De la sal y la pimienta.**_

Se dio un receso en la reunión que amenazaba con prolongarse una hora más de lo usual gracias a las interminables peleas del británico contra el francés y su ex-colonia, el estadounidense. Algunos buscaron un bocadillo para engañar al hambre, otros peleaban el control de la cafetera y no faltaban aquellos que solo estaban viendo a ver qué hacían los demás.

Precisamente, el inglés entraba en ese grupo. Desde su lugar observaba a cada una de las naciones en un momento de aparente relax, cuando notó que algo estaba fuera de lo usual. India, quien en viejos tiempos se tratara de una de las colonias más importantes del mundo, se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba María José, y la saludó con una reverencia corta.

-Namastë, República Mexicana. -Saludó educadamente. María José se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano para saludarlo.- Me encantaría intercambiar unas palabras con usted, si no es molestia.

-Al contrario, será un placer, toma asiento por favor. -La mexicana lo invitó a tomar asiento lejos de las otras naciones que conversaban alegremente o discutían sin sentido.

Arthur elevó una ceja curioso. ¿Qué asunto tendría que estar discutiendo India con México? No tenía sentido. Junto a él, otras naciones curiosas, como Japón o Francia, quien dejó en paz a Canadá para molestar a Inglaterra, también estaba intrigado, al igual que otros.

-_Bla, bla, bla, Comino. Bla, bla, bla, Pimienta. Bla, bla, bla, Curry. Bla, bla, bla, Sésamo. Bla, bla, bla, Clavo de olor. Bla, bla, bla, Espliego. Bla, bla, bla, Ajedrea. Bla, bla, bla, Jengibre. Bla, bla, bla, Canela…_

De esas y otras especias estaban hablando los dos, con una naturalidad como la de dos amigos de toda la vida; las naciones que los miraban expectantes no daban crédito a lo que oían.

-¿De qué diablos están hablando? -Preguntó realmente frustrado el inglés.

-_Anglaterre_, para saber lo que dicen debes dominar el _idioma gourmet_. -Se burló Francis mientras adoptaba una pose.- Yo podría traducirte todo lo que dijeron, pero estarás en deuda permanente conmigo.

-Tengo una idea mejor. -Arthur se acercó a Turquía, quien fuera el que se estuviera peleando por la supremacía de la cafetera en contra de Grecia desde que empezó el receso.- Sadiq. ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Si no me quitas mucho tiempo, si. -El turco se acercó a Inglaterra sin soltar la cafetera, y por consiguiente, trajo al griego casi a rastras consigo.- ¿De qué se trata?

El rubio ojiverde señaló a María José y a India, que aún hablaran cosas ininteligibles y especias.

-Necesito saber qué están diciendo.

De no ser por su máscara, el británico hubiera advertido la expresión de Turquía, y al notar el incómodo silencio, Grecia soltó la jarra del café.

-Solo están hablando de especias. -Dijo con su tono de voz monótono.- Iré con Japón.

-¡Ni creas que dejaré que le hables mal de mi! -Al ver que Heracles no le respondió, se fue tras él, dejándole la cafetera aún **caliente** en las manos al inglés.- ¡No me ignores, mocoso malcriado!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Gritó Arthur y de no ser por Lituania que le quitó de las manos la jarra, hubiera destruido propiedad de la ONU.- Maldita sea.

-¡Guarda silencio! -Francis le rodeó la boca con el brazo y le indicaba callar, acercándose más al motivo de su curiosidad.

-Es un alivio saber que cuento con tu apoyo. -India le dio una nueva reverencia.

-No es nada, para eso estamos. ¿Este fin de semana, en tu casa? -El hindú asintió, y María José tomó las manos del asiático.- Ahí estaré.

Los dos regresaron a sus lugares, ya que se anunció la reanudación de la junta.

-Tenemos que ir a la casa de India y ver qué es lo que tienen planeado. -Dijo Inglaterra, y Francis asintió en silencio.

Al finalizar la reunión, cada quien retornó a sus asuntos. Los curiosos notaron que María José se alistó más rápido que los demás y antes de partir tocó muy suavemente en el hombro a India, y casi podían jurar que se trató de un _coqueteo_ cuando las dos naciones se regalaron una sonrisa. Algo se traían esos dos, y debían averiguarlo.

-Sigámosla.

El singular equipo, liderado por Inglaterra, y seguido por Francia, Japón, Turquía y Grecia -que parecían competir entre ellos aún-, mantuvo una distancia discreta de María José, quien se apresuró a conseguir un boleto directo a las tierras hindúes después de avisarle a su hermano que tendría que resolver un asunto en tierras orientales.

-¡Que no escape! -Gritó el líder de la operación y trataron de atraparla antes de entrar al avión, pero solo consiguieron que los echaran del aeropuerto y les dieran un sermón muy pesado. Cuando menos, Grecia se escapó de eso durmiendo, pero el resto ya le haría saber todo lo que le dijeron.

-Usemos mi avión privado, está en una pista a veinte minutos de aquí.- Turquía los llevó hasta una pista de aterrizaje y se subieron al avión. Inglaterra, usando su laptop, trató de ubicar al hindú por medio del GPS del celular, ubicándolo en un sector de Nueva Delhi.

Las horas de vuelo les crisparon los nervios, pero de algo estaban seguros, llegarían antes que la mexicana. Al aterrizar, siguieron usando la tecnología de rastreo del inglés, localizaron a India varios horas después, hablando por teléfono.

-¿Te gustó? -Lucía tan distraído que no se molestaron en ocultarse.- Si, las velas fueron idea mía, quería que te sintieras "_especial_". También te dejé un "_regalito especial_" en la cama de tu habitación. -La nación rió por lo bajo.- Sí, tiene que ser _atrevido_. La belleza no es algo que deba ocultarse...

El escuadrón de espías no podía creerlo.

-¿De qué están hablando? -Preguntó Japón temiendo escuchar cosas que podrían lanzarlo a encerrarse en su habitación por otros 200 o quizá 400 años.

-De _amour_. -Francis confirmó los miedos del asiático.- Las velas son para poner ambiente, el regalito "atrevido" es para satisfacer todas las fantasías que esa exquisita piel canela ha mantenido resguardada como el más valioso de sus tesoros, que su hermano José María Itzae defiende a capa y espada. Y si mis sospechas son ciertas, las especias son el ingrediente especial para una interminable noche de pasión entre México e India.

Inglaterra puso cara de circunstancias, preguntándose cómo es que a él se le señalara como la nación de los escándalos sexuales; Japón no esperaba una conducta como esa de María José, quien a pesar de sus maneras, era una nación bastante decente; Turquía y Grecia, a pesar de pensar cosas diferentes, no diferían mucho en sus resoluciones.

-Es una nación libre e independiente de hacer lo que quiera, en tanto no perjudique a otros. -Dijo Turquía cruzándose de brazos.

-Si están haciendo lo que Francia dice que están haciendo, no les importará tener a dos o tres personas con ellos. Yo me apunto. -Dijo Grecia levantando su mano, secundado por un muy sonriente Francis, quien había imaginado todos los escenarios posibles, y Turquía, que no se querría perder una oportunidad como esa.

-¡No digan eso, por favor! -Suplicó temblando Japón, y notó que India se marchaba.- India-san se escapa.

El grupo lo siguió, deteniéndose al verlo entrar en un elegante hotel. Lo siguieron con mayor discreción, evitando lucir sospechosos, perdiéndolo de vista tras las puertas de un salón en el que sucedía un evento privado.

-Disculpe señorita. -Inglaterra, haciendo gala de su faceta de caballero, solicitó información a la señorita de recepción.- ¿Nos podría informar acerca del evento que se realiza en esa sala?

-Un evento privado, señor. -Le contestó rápidamente, ya que estaba ocupada.- Solo se puede entrar con invitación, o pagando la entrada.

Todos se acercaron, sacando sus carteras, y se dispusieron a pagar para entrar al evento, llevándose la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver que se trataba de una clase de cocina.

-¿Qué?

Más no fue esa la única sorpresa que tuvieron, ya que Holanda estaba ahí, exponiendo a los oyentes la historia de las _rutas comerciales de especias_.

-¿Gustan tomar asiento? -Les preguntó India a los 5, quienes se estremecieron, pero guardaron la compostura para no interrumpir a nadie.

-Ah, hola, venimos a la clase. -Dijo nervioso Francia, y tomaron asiento en donde les indicó el anfitrión.- Gracias.

Durante una hora con algunos minutos, que les parecieron eternos a Inglaterra, no pasó nada de relevancia. Al menos para él, ya que Turquía y Francia escuchaban atentos, Grecia prestaba atención solo cuando se mencionaban especias con las que estaba familiarizado, y Japón tomaba fotos y notas.

-A continuación, una chef que ha viajado desde el otro lado del mundo nos compartirá unas cuantas recetas y la historia de las especias que provienen de sus tierras.

En ese momento, María José salió de la parte trasera de la mampara. Las naciones espías abrieron grandes los ojos, ya que lucía tan diferente. Su cabello trenzado se intercalaba con listones de colores, su vestido era **el típico de Chiapas**, pero ellos no lo sabían, ya que estaban más enfocados en el cuello, los hombros y la naciente del pecho de la mexicana; su rostro -tan pronto despegaron la vista de esa zona- se hallaba sutilmente maquillado, resaltando su feminidad como nunca antes hubieran visto, ni los sueños que Francis tenía se acercaban al momento de realidad que estaban presenciando.

-Es un placer para mí estar ante ustedes, y exponerles la historia, tipos y usos de las especias del continente americano...

Por espacio de casi una hora, empleando un lenguaje elocuente nunca antes escuchado de ella, les habló de las leyendas, tradiciones y recetas que rodeaban las especias, portándose como la bella y sofisticada dama que juró no ser dadas las circunstancias de su historia, y de no ser por Kiku, quien se atrevió a acercarse para tomarle una foto de cuerpo completo, ella no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Inglaterra, Francia y los demás.

-Les agradezco su valiosa atención, y siéntanse bienvenidos de visitar tierras mexicanas, en donde se les acogerá con los brazos abiertos. -María José realizó una reverencia al público, quien aplaudió complacido de recibir esa información tan vasta en usos y tradiciones, y se retiró fuera de la sala, haciendo una seña a India y a Holanda para que le siguieran.

-¿Y ahora? -Preguntó Turquía cuando Francis y Arthur recordaron que se mantuvieron con la boca abierta durante toda la exposición.- A mi no me importa quedarme al resto de la clase, pero ¿qué harán ustedes?

No alcanzaron a responder, ya que India se acercó y les pidió su atención.

-Síganme, por favor. -Los guió afuera, en donde Holanda, quien se estuviera quitando el saco, y María José, que había cambiado su gesto elegante y delicado por uno lleno de furia.- Yo volveré a la exposición.

-¡María José, _mon amour_! -Francis se acercó a ella, pero se detuvo cuando ella sacó un cuchillo de cocina y le apuntó.- ¡México!

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -Dirigió su mirada hacia los demás, provocando que Japón se estremeciera notoriamente.

-Vinimos a la clase. -Respondió rápidamente Sadiq, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del japonés para tranquilizarlo.- Apenas nos enteramos, tomamos un avión y pagamos la entrada, es una gran expositora.

-Yo vine con Japón. -Dijo Grecia jalando a su lado al mencionado, e intercambiando una mirada de desafío con Turquía.

-De ustedes lo creo, y discúlpame Honda-san, pero no me esperé verlo aquí.

-A-al contrario. -Japón hizo una leve reverencia.- Discúlpeme a mi por no haber avisado que presenciaría este evento.

-¡Bien! Ya que todo se aclaró... –Dijo Francia a punto de emprender el escape.

-Ni se atrevan, desgraciados. -Dijo en un tono de voz bajo, pero amenazante.- Holanda. -Se dirigió al europeo mientras sacaba de su bolso unos billetes de 100 pesos, mismos que puso en manos del mencionado.- ¿Podrías _apagarle las luces_ a Inglaterra y a Francia? Yo debo volver a la clase. Adiós.

Holanda asintió en silencio y guardó el dinero, mientras Turquía y Grecia regresaban con Japón al evento, a pesar de las súplicas de éste para que su amigo no les hiciera nada a los otros europeos.

-No... No es necesario que hagas eso, amigo. -Dijo Francia escondiéndose tras Inglaterra.

-Ustedes saben que **negocios son negocios**, aunque podría no golpearlos, si me pagan, claro.

-¿Qué? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! -Pero al ver que no bromeaba, ambos hombres sacaron las carteras.- Bien, ¿cuanto?

-1000 dólares, por cabeza.

-What the...!? -Inglaterra no podía creerlo.- ¡Ella te dio 100 pesos! ¿Por qué a nosotros nos cobras 1000 dólares?

-No es personal.

-Está bien. Cuando lleguemos a casa te haremos un cheque...

-No soy idiota. 1000 dólares, en efectivo, ahora mismo.

-Bloody...

Al día siguiente, Alfred recibió una visita inesperada. Inglaterra estaba cojeando, tenía sus ojos tan hinchados y morados que a duras penas podía abrirlos, y su traje aún tenía manchas de sangre.

-¡Iggy! ¿Qué te pasó? -Le preguntó realmente preocupado.

-Especias. -Le dijo antes de desplomarse.

**FIN** del segundo regalito.

_En el próximo capítulo..._

-¡Maldita gata ***MEOW***! ¡Bruja pelos de ***MYU***! -De esas y otras cosas gritaba realmente furiosa María José mientras levantaba lo que quedaba de la mesa.

-¡Ay, Servando! -Inés, mejor conocida por Perú, le dio una palmada bastante fuerte a Cuba, antes de llevar su mano al pecho.- Que tu no tengas problemas para _apapachar_ al **bomboncito** de Canadá no significa que a los demás, en especial a Chema, se les de tan fácil. Además, José María es _un caballero_, no como **otros**. -Viendo al resto de los latinos.

-María José está en peligro. -Alcanzó a decir Diego en lo que se derrumbaba en la silla.- Y seguimos nosotros...

**¡QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE!** Lo puesto en asteriscos son groserías censuradas, sea ***MYU***, ***MEOW*** o las otras. **Namastë**.- Según el traductor, Hola o Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia, canciones, marcas mencionadas, eventos o personajes históricos, etc., NO me pertenecen, ni gano dinero haciendo esto, ni apoyo a las campañas de lavado cerebral con la creación de este fanfic. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o afines es mera coincidencia.**

_No tengo perdón de nadie, me tardé demasiado, pero aún con eso estamos en la marcha, por que esto apenas empieza. Las cosas se ponen tensas y tristes, quedaron advertidos._

**Nebyura**: ¿A donde se fueron María José y Gilbert? Ellos mismos te lo dirán, y si Chema no se ha puesto híper-celoso, también verás el por qué. Iván será tan dulce como le sea posible, te lo aseguro. Y respecto al extra, me alegra que te haya gustado. :3 Grecia me agrada mucho, pero aún no me animo a escribir en concreto sobre él, ¡me falta valor!

Un agradecimiento especial a **jimmyjams**, a **Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl**, a **jazmin-ichigo**, a **Maddy Skellington Liddel**, y por supuesto a **Nebyura**, les dedico este capítulo.

* * *

_**Justo a la medida.**_

**La bella Guanajuato, en horas de la madrugada...**

_En un hermoso campo, rebosante de girasoles, brillando con intensidad gracias al rocío abandonado por el sereno y los primeros rayos de la luz del astro central, se hallaban dos personificaciones, admirando la Naturaleza en todo su perfecto esplendor, como si estuviera manifestando su lado más hermoso, tan solo para ellos._

_-Me agrada mucho estar contigo, da. -Rusia rodeó con sus brazos a un somnoliento José María Itzae, quien se dejó mimar por el ex-soviético.- ¿México quiere ser uno con Rusia?_

_-Si, Juanito. -Le respondió dándole una gran sonrisa.- Si quiero ser uno contigo, por siempre..._

_El rubio tomó a Chema de las mejillas, acariciando con sus pulgares el contorno de los labios del mexicano, y una pelusa de algodón se interpuso entre los labios de ambos, justo cuando sus bocas se unieron en un beso..._

-¡**MHP**! -José María se levantó de golpe, provocando que Catarino, el gato de su hermana María José, saltara de su rostro y se saliera corriendo de la habitación a toda velocidad.- ¡Santo Dios! ¡Katito! -La nación se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose una mano a sus labios.- Solo fue un sueño...

En ese momento, notó que, a su lado, estaba un peluche de un osito negro con una bufanda rosa enrollada en su cuello. Chema lo tomó y lo observó sonriendo.

-¡Qué bonito! Pero... ¿De dónde saliste? -Le preguntó al peluche como si éste le fuera a responder.

**En una casa muy linda, con un hermoso jardín, en Suecia, por la mañana...**

Aunque había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron en el hogar de Suecia y Finlandia, los nórdicos recibieron a los dos bálticos con los brazos abiertos; mientras Tino los escuchaba, ofreciéndoles una taza de chocolate caliente para que se tranquilizaran, Sealand se entretenía haciendo un dibujo y mostrándoselo de vez en cuando a Hanatamago, y Suecia se encargaba en desocupar una habitación para alojar ahí a sus huéspedes.

-Y por eso estamos aquí. -Terminó el relato Raivis antes de darle una última probada al chocolate.- Lo sentimos mucho por Lituania, pero él nos sabrá comprender.

-No se preocupen por eso. -Le dijo el finlandés con un tono de voz lleno de dulzura y una sonrisa.- Toris es bastante listo y de seguro encontró la manera para resolver la situación.

Suecia apareció unos minutos después, sacudiéndose de las ropas un poco de polvo.

-'stá l'sto.

Eduard y Raivis se miraron rápidamente.

-¿Qué está listo? -Preguntó Estonia.

-Su-san desocupó el cuarto que solían usar cuando los teníamos en custodia parcial. -Finlandia se levantó de la mesa y retiró las tazas vacías.- ¿Saben? Cuando se fueron, Su-san y yo nos sentimos un poco solos, pero a él se le ocurrió que un día podrían volver, así que amplió un poco sus camas para que pudieran dormir a gusto y arregló sus pijamas para que les acomoden bien.

Los bálticos empezaron a temblar de súbito. Sabían que Berwald y Tino solo estaban siendo amables, pero de alguna manera sentían que algo no estaba bien dentro de sus comportamientos, y el solo recordar el _"podrían volver"_ les provocaba piel de gallina.

-No necesitan tomarse tantas molestias por nosotros. -Dijo Estonia tratando de controlar su temblor.- Solamente nos quedaremos un par de días.

-No es ninguna molestia, chicos. Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que gusten con nosotros, ¿verdad Su-san?

-H'm. -Asintió el sueco, provocando que Estonia y Letonia temblaran con más fuerzas.

-E-En serio, no nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo, es más, solo nos quedaremos esta noche. Por favor, no nos adopten.

-¡Letonia! -Exclamó entre sorprendido y atemorizado Estonia.

-¿P'r qué n'? -Preguntó Berwald cruzándose de brazos, luciendo mucho más atemorizante de lo que ya parecía, y miró directo a los ojos a los bálticos.- ¿L's hem's trat'do mal?

-No... No es eso... -Respondió con mucha dificultad Raivis, pensando que serían sus últimas palabras, y a punto de romper a llorar.- Realmente apreciamos su gentileza, son nuestros amigos y los queremos mucho.

-'ntonces no h'y probl'ma. -Finalizó el más alto y tomó las pertenencias de los jóvenes, quienes lo siguieron automáticamente.

Apenas terminaron de guardar las prendas que tuvieran a la mano, Sealand, seguido de Finlandia y Hanatamago, entró corriendo al cuarto con el dibujo en mano.

-¡Ya está listo! -El pequeño enseñó su trabajo a las naciones.- Cuando sea un gran imperio... -Les dijo mientras señalaba un dibujo de él mismo con una corona.- Todos ustedes celebrarán a mi lado y les daré todas las comodidades que deseen.

-Qué dulce de tu parte, Sea-kun. -Lo apremió Tino con una sonrisa y Suecia le removió cariñosamente los cabellos a su hijo adoptivo, mientras Estonia y Letonia contemplaban el dibujo, que se titulaba "_**Mi familia**_" y en el cual ellos estaban marcados como "_**hermanos menores**_".

-S'nrían. -Berwald dijo de pronto, y los nuevos miembros de la familia voltearon, solo para ser inmortalizados con una extraña mueca en el rostro en el momento que Suecia tomaba una foto de grupo.

-Iré a preparar la comida. -Anunció Tino saliendo del cuarto.- ¿Por qué no juegan un rato con Peter en el jardín?

La pareja de nórdicos se retiraron a la cocina, mientras los bálticos sentían sus almas impactarse contra el suelo; ajeno a esos pensamientos, Sealand les indicaba las reglas de la casa, al menos, las que correspondían a sus juguetes.

**Ese mismo día, en una ciudad de Nicaragua...**

En la mañana le llegó un mensaje de urgencia. Apenas lo leyó, relegó funciones y tomó un vuelo directo; las horas que transcurrieron en el trayecto desde su hogar hasta el sitio señalado para la reunión le parecían eternas, tanto, que estuvo **a punto** de lanzarse en pleno vuelo por la impaciencia, más el anuncio de que aterrizarían logró calmarlo lo suficiente como para volver a sentarse.

Al salir del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi; le dijo al conductor por donde y a que velocidad ir, dejándole una generosa suma al llegar a su destino, y entró corriendo con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas al edificio en donde le esperaban, deteniéndose solamente para abrir de par en par las puertas, y jadeando por la falta de aire.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia? -Preguntó José María sin aliento, y al ver solamente a ocho de sus "hermanos menores", no evitó sentir una gran preocupación.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde están los demás?

Las naciones presentes -Diego (**Argentina**), Ana María (**Belice**... aunque prefiere que le digan Mary o Mary Ann), Marcela (**Chile**), Juan de Dios (**Costa** **Rica**), Servando (**Cuba**), Leticia (**Guatemala**), Sergio (**Nicaragua**) e Inés (**Perú**) le indicaron con un gesto silencioso que tomara asiento.

-Los demás están bien, dentro de lo que cabe. -Sergio trató de tranquilizar al mexicano, quien apenas escuchara eso tomó asiento y suspiró para normalizar su respiración.- Sabemos que éste es un tema delicado, y por ello tomamos la decisión de que solamente los más capacitados para llevar **sobre sus hombros** el peso de la verdad estén presentes.

Los demás asintieron en silencio, y Chema sacó su libreta, la cual abrió sobre la mesa.

-¿De qué se trata?

Los centro y sudamericanos intercambiaron miradas y gestos con gran velocidad, y Guatemala centró toda su atención en su "hermano mayor".

-¿Es cierto lo de tu _**apasionado romance secreto** _con Rusia?

De nuevo, el color abandonó el rostro del mexicano. Cerró tanto sus ojos como sus puños, conteniendo las ganas de darle un tirón de orejas a cualquiera de sus "hermanitos" presentes.

-Por última vez, **no**. -A punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, José María acariciaba la idea de tomar a alguien por el cuello de la camisa y sacudirlo hasta sacarle las lágrimas, los traumas de la infancia y sus más oscuros secretos, pero aparte de que estaba mal, ese no era el momento para hacer eso, y debía comportarse.- Entre Juanito y yo no hay nada, nunca lo ha habido, _ni lo habrá_. -Abrió sus ojos y sus puños, en un intento de calmarse.- Somos amigos, nos tomamos una copita de vez en cuando, nos visitamos y platicamos por horas, y tenemos relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales, ¡pero nada más! Cambien ya el tema, por Dios.

Los latinos -menos el mexicano- se levantaron de sus asientos, realizando una mini reunión en el extremo más alejado de Chema, quien quería creer que por fin hablarían en serio.

-A mi se me hace que Chema no acepta que _tarde o temprano_ tendrá que salir del clóset. -Comentó Cuba cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ay, Servando! -Inés, mejor conocida por Perú, le dio una palmada bastante fuerte a Cuba, antes de llevar su mano al pecho.- Que tu no tengas problemas para _apapachar_ al **bomboncito** de Canadá no significa que a los demás, en especial a Chema, se les de tan fácil. Además, José María Itzae es _un caballero_, no como **otros**. -Viendo al resto de los latinos.

-Perfecto. Ya se molestó la señorita de la alta sociedad. -Se mofó Marcela.- ¿Por qué no te mudas de una buena vez con todo y tierras hasta Europa y te casas con el señorito de Austria? Te jurará amor eterno y todo si lo mantienes, así de fácil. ¡Así que pícale pero ya! -Le dijo Chile tronándole los dedos.

-¿Por qué mejor no agarras tu prepotencia y te la metes por...?

-Niñas, no peleen. -La guatemalteca se interpuso en medio de la pelea sin sentido entre Chile y Perú.- No olviden la razón por la cual estamos aquí.

-Leticia tiene razón. -Diego apoyó a su hermana, y observó de reojo que el mexicano comenzaba a impacientarse.- ¿Quién se encargará de concluir la junta esta vez?

-Yo me encargué la última vez, así que no me miren a mí. -Respondió Juan de Dios lavándose las manos.

-Ni a mí. -Sergio se cruzó de brazos.- Le toca a Ana María.

-Es Mary. -Reprochó Belice cruzándose de brazos también.- ¿Y debo hacerme cargo solo por que ustedes lo dicen?

-**Merry**. -Marcela le puso las manos en los hombros.- Es por el bien de todos nosotros. -La expresión de la chilena se puso muy seria.- Si José María descubre que convocamos juntas de emergencia **solo** para chismear, nos va a sermonear muy feo, y yo no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

-Pero Marcela. -Inés tomó la palabra de inmediato.- No estamos chismeando, nos estamos poniendo al corriente de cosas que nos importan. Además, a José María le gusta que nos mantengamos comunicados.

-¿Alguien va a hacer algo, si o no? -El argentino soltó de pronto.- Chema viene hacia nosotros.

Todos empezaron a dispersarse cuidadosamente, para no dar la impresión de que estaban ocultándole algo en serio.

-Yo me encargo. -Dijo Cuba adelantándose a sus hermanos, y deteniéndose ante José María, en lo que las naciones latinas retomaban sus lugares en la mesa.- ¡Chema! Lo hemos discutido un poco en privado, pero necesitamos tu opinión. ¿Crees que este año podríamos hacer una **"Navidad Americana"** sin Estados Unidos de América? Velo de esta forma: Él siempre hace fiestas navideñas internacionales, y no nos invita. Él no sabe festejar, así que no nos importa, pero tampoco nos deja invitar a nuestros amigos. ¿Crees poder comentárselo a Canadá sin que _**Al-gordo-fredo** _se entere?

-Mm... -El joven de piel canela se puso a reflexionar un momento.- Lo veo muy difícil, por que Mateo le cuenta todo a Alfred, pero veré qué puedo hacer.

El ambiente se relajó un poco mientras todos comentaban desordenadamente acerca de sus futuras aportaciones para la celebración, el cómo y en qué país realizarían las posadas, y cuando lograron llegar a un acuerdo preliminar, Costa Rica pidió un poco de silencio para tomar la palabra.

-Hablando de lo que se puede hacer. ¿Es cierto que María José y Gilbert andan? Por que si es así, ya tenemos asegurada la cerveza, ¿verdad chicos?

-¿¡QUÉ!? Exclamaron los demás realmente sorprendidos.

Costa Rica asintió en silencio, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su saco una fotografía y la colocó al centro de la mesa. En ella, la imagen mostraba a unos sonrientes Gilbert y María José; el albino rodeaba con su brazo el cuello de la mexicana y ésta, en vez de tener lista la pistola o el puño, sostenía la mano del alemán con la propia.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! -Chile explotó en carcajadas, la secundaron Sergio y Ana María tras procesar la información.

-¡No puede ser! -Exclamó Inés.- ¿Cómo se atrevió a ir a una cita usando ese saco y un pollo en la cabeza? ¡Y luego con quién!

Entre murmullos y risas, todos realizaron comentarios jocosos y predicciones posibles sobre la considerada al momento la pareja más bizarra entre las naciones, hasta notar que el mexicano estaba en una especie de shock, sudaba copiosamente y el brillo de su mirada les hizo sentir una corriente helada que les pasó desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies, y por ello, los latinos callaron al instante.

-¿De...? ¿De dónde sacaste esta foto?

-La vi cuando visitaba el blog de Estonia, pero la foto la tomó el veneciano. -Respondió Juan de Dios encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues qué calladito se lo tenía María José. -Leticia sacó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Fabio (**Brasil**), quien no pudo asistir.- Se nota que tu hermana no pierde su tiempo, aunque para sus gustitos...

México cerró de golpe su libreta, estremeciendo a los presentes, y emitió un aura tan oscura y pesada que podría incluso asustar a Suecia al punto de **tirarle los calzones** del puro miedo; al menos, eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de los más jóvenes.

-¿Chema? -Preguntó Servando realmente asustado.

-Si no hay nada más que hablar, tengo que irme. -Temblando notoriamente perturbado, Chema tomó la foto, la introdujo dentro de su libreta y se puso de pie.- Ahí se ven.

Tan pronto el norteamericano se retiró de la sala, los latinos, uno por uno, clavaron su mirada en Costa Rica, quien sintió la incómoda presión sobre él.

-¿Qué? -Exclamó Juan de Dios al fin.- Es solo una foto.

-No lo entiendes. -Servando se derrumbó en la silla. -Cuando se trata de María José, Chema se pone peor que mamá gallina histérica sobreprotectora, ¿o acaso no recuerdas los primeros días de la conquista, cuando Antonio intentó enseñarnos el español empezando con las **apasionadas** lecciones de los besos?

Todos temblaron al mismo tiempo mientras se perdían en esos recuerdos, algunos sintieron mucho frío y otros temían por su salud mental.

-María José está en peligro. -Alcanzó a decir Diego en lo que se derrumbaba en la silla.- Y seguimos nosotros...

**En Guanajuato, específicamente la casa de Chema, ese mismo día...**

-Gatillos convenencieros. -Reía María José mientras les daba de comer a los gatitos, quienes se estaban trepando en su pantalón.- Solo maúllan y ronronean cuando les voy a dar de comer. Aprendan de la **Gatilla Alegre**, que ronronea todo el tiempo. -Les dijo señalando a Misifus, quien solo esperaba que el plato que sostenía la mexicana fuera depositado en el suelo para comer.

Ajena a esa algarabía, Natasha observaba desde la ventana que daba al jardín. Debido al trabajo en casa, no pudo actuar de inmediato, por lo que fue llamando a cada una de las naciones que conocía para corroborar la información acerca de la "_relación sentimental_" entre México y Rusia. Todos coincidieron en lo mismo, y apenas vio la oportunidad, viajó a esas cálidas tierras, y estudió de cerca a su objetivo.

-¿Por qué ella? -Natasha no comprendía cómo es que su hermano se halla fijado en una persona tan vulgar, y a ella siempre la esté evitando. ¡No tenía sentido!

Decidida, abrió de golpe la puerta de la casa, atrayendo la atención de la mexicana.

-Bienvenida, supongo. -Saludó María José sintiendo que la bielorrusa no tenía intenciones precisamente amigables consigo.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-He venido a terminar un asunto. -Bielorrusia sacó su cuchillo, sosteniéndolo con firmeza.- Termina la relación sentimental que sostienes con mi hermano en el acto, y _quizá_ no te lastime.

Un silencio lleno de tensión se produjo de inmediato. La mujer de piel canela se cruzó de brazos y miró con desafío a la ex-soviética, quien avanzara amenazadoramente.

-Rusia es una nación libre de elegir con qué país desea tener relaciones personales, cuando y cómo lo desee. -Retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta tener al alcance el cajón donde guardaba los cuchillos.- Así que mejor deja de perder tu tiempo y vete de mi casa. No me obligues a echarte.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente unos momentos, sin perder detalle una de la otra, esperando que una se moviera para atacar o defenderse. El sonido de un mensaje que llegó al celular de la mexicana con un tono musical bastante ruidoso fue tomado como inicio de la pelea, y Natasha arremetió lanzando cuchilladas directo al rostro de María José, quien alcanzó a esquivar las peligrosas cortadas por milímetros, y le acomodó un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago a la ex-soviética para hacerla retroceder.

Tomó uno de los cuchillos del cajón para hacerle frente, pero al ver que era desproporcionalmente grande, lo guardó de vuelta y tomó uno que estuviera aproximadamente del mismo largo que el de su agresora, apenas a tiempo para tomar con su mano libre la muñeca con la que la rubia sostuviera su arma, al tiempo que Natasha procedía de la misma manera con la mano armada de María José, librando un duelo de resistencia en el cual ninguna de las dos mujeres cedía ante la otra, derribando envases y cubiertos por igual, y atemorizando a los pobres felinos, que buscaban desesperadamente un resguardo de la violencia desatada por el encuentro de ambas naciones.

Natasha redujo la presión en la mano con la que María José sostenía el cuchillo para propinarle un codazo en el rostro a la mexicana, quien soltó a la rubia para llevar su mano libre instintivamente a su rostro, y le propinó algunos cortes en el brazo y sien expuesta, antes de recibir de la norteamericana una patada que la mandó hasta el suelo.

-Levántate. -María José pateó el cuchillo, que terminó girando frente a Bielorrusia.- Y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Natasha se incorporó con el cuchillo en mano, notando que su rival se mantenía fija justo donde se quedó.

-Tu misericordia te costará caro.

-No actúo por piedad, sino por principios. -María José tomó otro cuchillo y se acercó a la agresora, que tensó sus músculos, anticipando un ataque.- No soy una basura cobarde que ataca a las personas que han caído al suelo. Me gusta librar mis batallas de frente.

De un movimiento rápido, la mexicana tomó avance, regresándole a Natasha algunos cortes y heridas en brazos y costados, dando inicio a un salvaje intercambio entre los pequeños aceros que chocaban entre ellos y se ensartaban en la piel de ellas; le siguieron más golpes de ambas naciones, logrando derribar en algunas ocasiones a la morena, y en otras, a la rubia, destrozando el mobiliario de la casa, y marcando un rastro de sangre y perforaciones en las paredes.

Sintiendo la falta de aire por el desbocado esfuerzo de intentar someter a una nación que no estaba dando tregua en el cuartel, aunando la pérdida de sangre a la que se estaba viendo en el momento, Bielorrusia frunció el ceño; su mente le jugó una treta haciéndola visualizar un escenario en el que se detiene en el acto y le pide disculpas a la mexicana, e incluso aceptaba la relación con su hermano. ¡Eso era _inconcebible_! Ardiendo en una renovada ira, tomó una botella y la estrelló contra la cabeza de María José, abriéndole una herida de la que brotaba sangre en abundancia, misma que se mezclaba con el licor derramado y los fragmentos de vidrio que resbalaran de sus cabellos.

María José no se inmutó pese al dolor de esa nueva herida. Su mano libre se aferró a los rubios cabellos de la agresora, y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, la jaló hacia sí, quitándose para dejar que la ex-soviética se estrellara de lleno contra la pared. Las dos mujeres hicieron una corta pausa para recuperar el aliento cuando escucharon que alguien tragaba aire de súbito, descubriendo al hermano de la mexicana, José María Itzae, entrando en la casa y observando los daños, tanto a la propiedad como a ellas.

-¡Misifus! ¡Gatitos! -Pero más importante, a Chema le interesaba más en ese momento cerciorarse de que los animalitos se hallaran a salvo, encontrándolos bajo una canasta de mimbre.- ¡María José, Bielorrusia, deténganse en este instante!

-No te metas... -Amenazó Natasha afilando su mirada.- No es tu pelea.

-Esto no es una pelea, es una masacre. -José María volteaba a ver a los gatos como a su hermana simultáneamente, indeciso acerca de cómo proceder en el acto.

-Te equivocas, Chema. -María José tomó la palabra tras escupir un poco de sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca, producto de las heridas obtenidas en la refriega.- Esto es un duelo, y en un duelo hay honor. Por eso vamos a terminarlo ahora mismo.

Las dos conectaron sus miradas, preparándose para lo que sería el posible último golpe de ese encuentro. El ruido seco de un fragmento de vidrio desprendiéndose de una ventana rota en el percance hasta el suelo fue la señal que ambas tomaron para ese ataque, y ambos brazos se estiraron en dirección a la otra. El cuchillo de la bielorrusa se encajó en el pecho de la mexicana, amenazando con perforar su corazón, sin embargo, María José no le dejaría tan fácil su empresa, dejando caer el propio y propinándole un gancho derecho en ascenso -uppercut-, logrando que el puñal no se adentrara más en la piel, marcando un trazo recto desde su pecho hasta el hombro. De inmediato, la mexicana le propinó un directo de izquierda, pese al punzante dolor que empezaba a sentir aún con la adrenalina nublando sus sentidos, y retrocedió en el momento que la hermana del ruso cayó al suelo.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! -Cargando a su gata y las cinco crías, José María se puso en medio de las dos naciones, con el temor de que se levantaran para **rematarse**.- Suelten sus armas ahora mismo y cada una a una esquina. Iré por un botiquín, y que no se les ocurra levantarse.

El mexicano salió de la destrozada cocina con las mascotas en brazos, y las mujeres se mantuvieron en silencio, reservando sus fuerzas en el caso de que el duelo se tornara mortal, aún con la intervención de Chema.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que termines **tu** relación con mi hermano.

-Las únicas relaciones que podría terminar con Rusia serían las diplomáticas o económicas, y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Natasha se puso de pie en un salto, estremeciéndose por el dolor de las heridas, molesta por la respuesta que recibió.

-No estoy bromeando. Termina tu romance secreto con mi hermano **AHORA**.

-Estás muy mal informada, güerita. -La sola idea de que la creyeran pareja de Rusia le provocó una sonrisa de burla, pero contuvo sus carcajadas para evitar una pelea sin sentido.- A mi me gusta... _Alguien más_. El México que tiene una relación de tipo sentimental con tu hermano es Chema. Pero le lo advierto: Tú le pones un pelo encima a mi hermano, y **te juro** por lo más sagrado que te arrepentirás de haber nacido por el resto de tu miserable existencia, y **lo recordarás** hasta el final de tu patética vida.

Bielorrusia no le contestó. Si era verdad que el mexicano denominado Chema era quien le estaba robando el afecto de su hermano, significaba que todos los demás, empezando por los bálticos, le habían mentido. Guardó su cuchillo, acomodó sus cabellos y se dirigió con paso lento pero firme a la salida.

-No me asustan tus amenazas. Eliminaré a todo aquel que se interponga entre mi hermano y yo. Mi hermano es solo mío, y de nadie más.

-Supongamos que consigues lo que quieres. Te casas con él y lo tienes para ti sola, pero descubres que su mente, alma y corazón están muy lejos de ti. Aún sabiendo eso, ¿lo **obligarías** a permanecer a tu lado?

Un silencio lleno de tensión volvió a hacerse presente, más en esta ocasión, duró muy poco.

-Vigila bien tus espaldas, india gritona.

-Y tu cuida mucho tu cabeza, no vayas a terminar con un hueco en medio de tu frente uno de estos días.

Una vez que se quedó sola, María José llevó su mano hasta su hombro herido. La adrenalina que corría por sus venas dada la intensidad de la pelea se disipó, dejándola sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Se levantó, ignorando el malestar, y empezó a levantar los objetos rescatables que se hallaran tirados en el suelo.

-¡Maldita gata ***MEOW***! ¡Bruja pelos de ***MYU***! -De esas y otras cosas gritaba realmente furiosa María José mientras levantaba lo que quedaba de la mesa.

-¡Suelta eso! -Chema dejó el botiquín sobre la estufa y se dirigió a su hermana, a la cual obligó a tomar asiento.- ¿Y Natasha? ¿A dónde se fue?

-A su casa. -Se iba a levantar de nuevo, pero un mareo, producto de la pérdida de sangre, la hizo permanecer sentada.- Y con suerte no la veremos por aquí un tiempo.

-¿Qué? -El moreno sacudió su cabeza, y de inmediato cruzó sus brazos.- En primer lugar, ¿por qué estaban peleando?

-Por tu culpa. -Al notar la expresión que se enmarcó en el rostro de su hermano, María José continuó.- Como le dijeron que México sostiene un romance con su hermano, no pudo soportarlo y vino dispuesta a cometer un **crimen pasional**. Lo que no le dijeron era **con quién** estaba teniendo Juanito su romance, y estamos de acuerdo que no es conmigo. Pero lo pasado, pasado, a menos que esa muchacha regrese por más.

Y en el acto, tomó una botella de tequila que cayera en el suelo, y tras destaparla, vertió un poco del líquido sobre la herida en su pecho.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? -Chema trató de quitarle la botella, pero el agarre de ella era más fuerte.- ¡Necesitas ir a un hospital!

-¡No seas exagerado! -Le dio un trago largo a la botella antes de ponerla en el suelo y taparla.- Solo son rasguños.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¡Cielos! ¿Hubo fiesta y no invitaron al asombroso yo? -Entrando _como Pancho en su rancho_, Gilbert se introdujo a la casa y avanzó hasta donde estaban los hermanos.

-Gil, este no es el momento... -José María fue interrumpido por un codazo que le diera María José.- ¡Puff!

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -La morena tomó la botella y la levantó.- ¿Gustas un trago?

-Vine a ver cómo estabas, y creo que llegué justo a tiempo. -El albino tomó el botiquín y empezó a sacar vendas, alcohol y otras cosas.- Por algo llamado _**"Asombrosa Amistad de Antaño"**_, te brindaré auxilio médico. Quítate la blusa y el sostén.

-¡**NO**! -Chema gritó totalmente rojo y azorado por la petición del germano.- ¡Además, tú no eres médico y esas no son cosas que le debas pedir a una señorita!

-José María Itzae, deja que Gilbert me auxilie para no morir desangrada y déjalo en paz. -Le dio una patada inofensiva a su hermano mayor, en lo que Gilbert revisaba la puñalada.- Mejor has algo de provecho y prepara la cena, no sé por qué tengo hambre.

-Si tienes hambre es señal de que estás muy bien. -El prusiano le ayudó a quitarse la blusa, y removió el tirante del sostén.- Esto estorba un poco...

-¡**SUÉLTALA O...**!

-¡**A LA COCINA CHEMA, AHORA**! -Ordenó con un grito severo su hermana menor, y el joven de piel canela no tuvo más remedio que retroceder.

Se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar, y notó que, bajo algunos recados manchados de sangre, se hallaba una foto de él con Iván sonriendo, y al fondo, la nada feliz Natasha apretando con fuerzas la cabeza del pobre Lituania. Observó de reojo a su hermana y a Gilbert, notando lo concentrados que estaban en conversar alguna tontería relacionada con Austria, posiblemente una travesura, y se encaminó a la sala, para tomar el teléfono y marcar.

-_¿Privet?_

-Juanito, ¿no estarás muy ocupado? Necesitamos hablar.

-_Da, nunca estoy muy ocupado cuando se trata de José María. ¿De qué necesitas hablar?_

-Mira... Se ha dicho que entre tú y yo existe una relación... "Especial".

-_Da, José María e Iván son muy buenos amigos._

-No me refiero a eso. -Chema adoptó un tono bastante serio.- Lo que quiero decir es que creen que entre tu y yo hay... Algo, que va más allá de la amistad, y es justo que los demás sepan que no es cierto. Que entre tú y yo no hay nada, por que solo somos amigos, y nada más.

Rusia no le respondió. Se tomó unos segundos, aunque el mexicano podía escuchar su respiración, notoriamente alterada por el ruido que hacía al inhalar.

-Además. -Continuó.- Tu hermana menor creyó que esa relación era de mi hermana contigo, y prácticamente trataron de **matarse a la brava**, y eso está muy mal.

-_José María no quiere tener una relación con Rusia, ¿da?_ -Aunque lo dijo más para si mismo, Chema lo interpretó como una pregunta.

-Podemos ser amigos, pero nada más. Estoy harto de los chismes y los problemas que éstos ocasionan, y... -El moreno suspiró profundamente.- Lo mejor será que no nos reunamos como de costumbre, **ni** que vengas a mi casa, al menos, hasta que las cosas se arreglen. ¿Está bien?

-_Da... -_Respondió con tristeza el ruso_.- Entonces, nos vemos en la siguiente junta, México..._

-**¡AUCH! ¡NO ESTÁS COSIENDO UNA ALFOMBRA, TEN CUIDADO!** -Se escucharon los gritos de María José y lo que parecía ser el suelo siendo golpeado repetidas veces.

-**EL GRANDIOSO YO ES 100% CUIDADOSO, SOLO DEJA DE MOVERTE**. -Le contestó de inmediato el albino, y Chema supo que debía volver antes de que realmente hubiera un muerto esa noche.

-Adiós Juanito. -Y terminó la llamada, sintiendo en el pecho una opresión muy profunda.

**Matehuala, San Luís Potosí, unos días más tarde...**

Recorrer las amplias y tranquilas calles de aquella ciudad, percibir la calidez de la gente y disfrutar de la paz que gobernaba en cada esquina, así como del aroma de los platillos típicos de esa región, provocaron que Iván dibujara una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Parte de él no entendía por qué, a pesar de ser hermanos unidos, Chema y María José ocasionalmente vivían en lugares diferentes del país, así como tampoco los veía juntos en las reuniones de carácter mundial -con las excepciones de catástrofes naturales, desastres nucleares, guerras, llamados de extrema urgencia que terminaban siendo invitaciones de Alfred o Francis, entre otros-.

Llevó a su gato consigo, ya que no podía dejarlo con su hermana Ucrania, por que la pobre gatita de ella se escapaba hasta por días y solo volvía a su hogar cuando él volvía por su gato, y tampoco era viable dejarlo con su hermana menor, ya que la gatita de Natasha era tan agresiva que su pobre amigo se negaba a salir del transportador... Y por que su hermana amenazó con _rapar_ al felino y abandonarlo en una montaña si no se casaba con ella.

Cuando regresó de su viaje por sus pensamientos, Rusia siguió caminando, siguiendo las indicaciones que le diera María José unos años atrás, sosteniendo la esperanza de que la mexicana no haya cambiado de dirección.

-¿Juanito? -Reconociendo la voz, Iván se volteó, encontrándose con María José, quien tenía puesto un sencillo vestido blanco con estampado de margaritas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, un rebozo que le cubría los hombros y zapatos de andar bajos; los rasguños y heridas ya no eran tan notorios, salvo el que tenía en el hombro. La mexicana se acercó al rubio y le propinó un abrazo.- ¡Que milagro verte por acá!

-No debería estar aquí, por que México así me lo pidió, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, da.

-Por favor, no tienes que hacerle caso a todo lo que diga ese burrito, siempre tiende a exagerar. _"**Si mascas chicle dejarás de ser señorita"**_, _**"Siéntate como las señoritas, María José"**_, _**"Las señoritas no entran a las cantinas"**_, _**"Esas no son palabras que deba usar una señorita"**_, _**"Esa no es la conducta que deba tener una señorita"**_, ya me tiene harta, te juro que si me compro una bicicleta, va a ser capaz de decirme que dejaré de ser señorita si me subo a ella.

El ruso no pudo evitar reír un poco. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería la mexicana, y también _entendía_ los motivos de José María. Empezaron a caminar juntos, comentando cosas como el trabajo, los planes para navidad y año nuevo, y llegaron a la casa de ella, que se encontraba en un edificio departamental.

-Siéntete como en tu casa. -Le dijo mientras recorría las cortinas y abría ventanas, y sacudía una caja con croquetas para gato, logrando que Catarino entrara y se frotara contra sus piernas.- ¿Gustas algo para tomar?

-Gracias, pero en otro momento, ¿da? -El rubio abrió el transportador, dejando salir a su mascota, y se sentó, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablarle a la mexicana.- Creo que José María ya no quiere ser mi amigo.

La caja que sostenía María José cayó al suelo apenas Iván terminara de hablar. No bien procesó la información, sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y levantó la caja, sirviendo un poco más del alimento de su mascota para que el gato de Rusia también comiera un poco.

-Repítelo, pero más despacio, y explicando el motivo por el cual crees eso.

-Da, desde aquella vez, que Antonio estuvo en su casa, Chema dejó de hablarme. -Hizo una pausa para suspirar, y continuó.- Además, va a decir en las juntas a los demás que no hay ninguna relación entre él y yo, y por alguna razón me **dolió** escuchar eso. Y luego, lo que pasó hace unos días, me llamó a mi casa pidiéndome que no fuera a su casa, y que tampoco nos reuniéramos como de costumbre.

María José escuchó con atención al ruso, de algunas cosas estaba enterada, de otras no. Movió negativamente la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-Ay, Chema, eres un burrito. -Se volvió hacia Iván.- Y de todas las personas a las que pudiste pedir consejo, acudiste a mi, aún sabiendo que si mi hermano se entera se preocupará. O en el **peor** de los casos, se enojará.

-Da, los consejos de María José son muy especiales, aunque Chema diga que son extraños o inadecuados. -Rusia le sonrió.- Además, dijiste que somos amigos.

-Así es Juanito. -La mexicana sonrió sutilmente y se levantó, volviendo con dos vasos llenos de tepache, ofreciéndole uno al ruso.- Y los amigos se ayudan.

Los dos bebieron en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-María José, ¿cómo puedo hacer que José María ya no esté molesto conmigo?

La mujer sonrió, ya que la expresión en el rostro de Iván era muy tierna, como la de un niño que no encuentra la manera de pedir disculpas por una travesura que hizo.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Además, si empiezas a comportarte diferente, Chema se va a asustar.

Rusia se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar. Quizá lo que le molestó al mexicano era descubrir lo que todos hablaban a sus espaldas, y, en especial, su falta de iniciativa para pedirle tener una relación de la manera adecuada.

-_**Estados Unidos Mexicanos**_. -La mencionada levantó una ceja al ser llamada por su nombre formal.- ¿Me das **permiso** de tener una relación con José María Itzae Infante García?

La morena abrió totalmente sus ojos, y luego se soltó a reír.

-¡Ay, Juanito! -Se levantó de su lugar y le palmeó el hombro a Iván repetidas veces.- ¡Tú tienes el camino libre para conquistar el corazón de ese tontuelo! ¡**Y que no se te vaya**! Desde aquí te estaré echando vivas y porras.

-Da. Gracias, María José.

**Continuará...**

**_¡Extra! ¡Regalo extra número 3!_**

**_El descubrimiento. -Basado en una experiencia real-._**

A veces, Alfred tenía buenas ideas. Una campaña de limpieza era el ejemplo de esta ocasión, enfocada en la preservación de las fronteras entre ambos países; todo iba muy bien, excepto por...

-**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!** -Desde su lado del río, empleando un altavoz, Alfred se dedicaba a cochear a las dos personificaciones de México, quienes no recordaban que tendrían al estadounidense **arreándolos** durante toda la campaña, al menos, no venía ese punto en el acuerdo que leyeron.- ¡Vamos, Joseph and Mary! ¡Aún les falta mucho para terminar! **AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**

-Cómo quisiera enterrarle ese cono en el...

-¡María José! ¿Qué cosas dices?

Los voluntarios que lograron reunir, la mayoría jóvenes de las escuelas más cercanas, se retiraban un momento dado que se autorizó un plazo para que almorzaran, pero los descendientes del imperio azteca querían avanzar un poco más en la limpieza antes de continuar.

-Yo cubriré esta parte. -María José se acercó más a la orilla del río, del que sacó una bolsa plástica llena de basura, la mayoría envases de malteadas y papel encerado con restos de hamburguesas.- Tú sigue por ahí, y grita si necesitas algo.

Siguieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Chema soltó cuanto tuviera en mano y pegara un grito tan fuerte que incluso Gupta -Egipto pa' los despistados- se volteó al escucharlo. María José se tensó, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y acudió rápidamente hasta donde estaba su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó Chema? ¿Un cadáver? ¿Un animal desconocido sediento de sangre? ¿Una bomba nuclear? ¿Más basura del gringo?

El pobre estaba muy alterado, sudaba frío y respiraba con dificultad; la mexicana se puso a observar el lugar donde tenía clavada la mirada su hermano y descubrió la causa de su terror.

-¿**Qué**? ¿Gritaste a todo pulmón por **ESTO**? -De inmediato se agachó y lo recogió, poniéndoselo enfrente al mayor.- ¡Es solo un condón, sin usar para variar! ¡**Incluso** está en su empaque! ¡Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo!

-¡María José! ¡No lo grites! -Exclamó el pobre de Chema totalmente abatido por la vergüenza, agitando los brazos y poniéndose tan rojo que incluso Alfred pudo notar que le pasaba algo.- ¡Suelta esa cosa **ahora** mismo!

-¿Estás loco? Voy a tirarlo a la basura, _a menos_ que prefieras usarlo con Juanito. ¿Lo quieres?

-¡**NO**! -De rojo, Chema se puso morado como un higo.- ¡**YA TIRA ESA COSA**!

Mientras la mexicana tiraba el objeto en cuestión, mascullando un "_qué desperdicio_", Alfred llegó hasta donde estaba José María.

-What's happening, Joseph? -Se detuvo a tomar aire por que fue corriendo hasta el puente para cruzar a pie, aún _teniendo_ lanchas de la patrulla fronteriza que lo hubieran cruzado sin necesidad de que se esforzara tanto, y al ver que José María no le respondía, se dirigió a su hermana.- ¿Qué pasó, Mary?

-Que es hora del almuerzo, ve con los muchachos para que te den algo, diles que te mando yo, ándale, ve chico. -Lo despidió así María José, y se cruzó de brazos, encarando a su hermano.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando te encuentres uno usado? ¿Interpretar una ópera completa tu solo?

-¡**MARÍA JOSÉ**!

**FIN **del tercer regalito**.**

_En el próximo capítulo..._

-El primer beso de María José me lo dio **a mí**. -Dijo Antonio con una cara llena de orgullo.- Arthur en su modo pirata fue a invadir sus costas, y le hice frente, pero al verme en peligro, mi pequeña y linda **Nueva España** se le aventó directo a las piernas y lo mordió hasta hacerlo retroceder, y como yo estaba lastimado, me dio un besito en la frente para que se me pasara el dolor.

-Lo importante no es en sí saber desde cuando esos dos tienen una relación. -El gringo abandonó su amada hamburguesa y tomó un pizarrón blanco, en el cual comenzó a dibujar garabatos.- Lo importante es que ese comunista ya tiene en movimiento su **plan de unificación diabólica**. Rusia se une a México, México se une a Alemania, Alemania se une a Italia, Italia se une a España, España comparte su alegría con Francia, Francia se lo comunica a Inglaterra, Inglaterra se lo informa a sus hermanos, sus hermanos le comentan a sus parejas y amantes. -Una botella de whisky se impactó en la cabeza del gringo, provocando un sonido hueco, pero éste no se detuvo.- Y en menos de lo que nos demos cuenta, **TODO** el mundo será **uno con Rusia**.

-Perfecto. Ahora todos quieren saber mi vida privada. ¡Ni que el ***MYU*** mundo girara a mi alrededor! -María José se abrió paso y se puso unas botas.- Quédense comadreando, que yo iré a trabajar, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

¡**QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE**! Lo puesto en asteriscos son groserías censuradas, sea ***MYU***, ***MEOW*** o las otras.


End file.
